


Together Again

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Chaos Incoming [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Decepticon Camps, Decepticon Purges, Forbidden Love, Gen, Half-Siblings, M/M, New Cybtertron, Optimus is a Magnus (Transformers), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sentinel got Exiled (Transformers), So my Hound will vaguely look like that one for homage, Sparklings, Yes I forgot there was a Hound in G1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Blitzwing and Bumlebee have to seperate, with their children, for all of their safety.Eventually, that safety is breached, and Blitzwing is forced to send his son away, who runs into an Autobot and a bounty hunter that look strikingly familiar.Bumblebee and Blitzwing reunite, though it isn't as happy as one would think, as it has been over two thousand years.
Relationships: Blitzwing & Beetle (OC) (Transformers), Blitzwing/Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee & Moth (OC) (Transformers), Bumblebee & Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers), Knockout/Breakdown (Transformers), Lockdown & Termite (OC) (Transformers), Prowl & Moth (OC) (Transformers)
Series: Chaos Incoming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into this rabbit hole and I will not be coming out, thank you very much. I have been world buildling and juggling ideas for this au (and it was heavily inspired by Pastelpaperplanes on Tumblr, she's amazing) and after a good week of expanding on characters and getting designs down, I think I've gotten a good intro done. 
> 
> As Always, I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t want you to leave,” First his precious little sparkling disappeared _(Termite, he remembers)_ , and now he has to let another one go with Blitzwing, “Why can’t we just run away together? Like we said?” 

Blitzwing, with an itty bitty Beetle in his large servos, shook his head. “Jou heard jour Prime. Zis vill be dangerous, even vith us seperated.” 

Bumblebee knocked his helm against Blitzwing, looking into the familiar red optics. Blitzwing gave Bumblebee a ghost of a kiss on his faceplate, then settled Beetle into his cockpit and transformed. 

Bumblebee watched as he flew into the night sky. 

A little coo brought his attention to the weight in his arms, to see the little seeker sparkling reach for his face. 

“Oh, Moth.” Bumblebee murmurs, bringing her higher to be eye level. 

“Kid, c’mon. The ship’s leaving,” He heard Ratchet call from the warehouse, “And don’t drag your pedes. We need to go.”

Bumblebee sighed. Back to Cybertron, with a sparkling (one of three) that shouldn’t exist. At least they won’t know about her heritage. 

At least she won’t know. Not if he can help it.


	2. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beetle woke to the sirens of the camp, he knew it wasn’t a drill. His HUD supplied that it was well past midnight. 
> 
> They were being attacked. It had to be Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so So sorry for such a wait for the acual movement of this fic! I have had this chapter in my drafts for so long. But it's finally here, during my winter break grinding time. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it!

When Beetle woke to the sirens of the camp, he knew it wasn’t a drill. His HUD supplied that it was well past midnight. 

They were being attacked.  _ It had to be Autobots _ . 

Beetle sat up from his small cot, and realized that his sire wasn’t there, and neither was Knockout and Breakdown. His only company was little Wildbreak, barely out of sparkling age, just a toddler. 

“Do you know where they went?” Beetle asked, picking up the small boy and holding him against his chassis. He felt a shaking of the little head, then pulled back the metal that separated them from the rest of the camp. 

To get a bomb explosion in his face. 

He swung around so his back would get hurt instead of Wildbreak, and saw a silhouette of his sire. 

“SIRE!” 

“GO!” 

Beetle knew the urgency of his sire’s voice, and with the sirens, he knew that he should leave. He  _ didn’t _ want to, but he knew - especially with Wildbreak - that it was the only safe option. 

So he transformed into his four-wheeler, opening his door for Wildbreak, and peeling out of the camp and into the darkness. 

He drove for hours, following the glowing thermal paths the other ‘Cons had created if they needed an escape. All they wanted was to be included, to be safe within Optimus Magnus’s New Cybertron. 

So Beetle couldn’t think of why the Autobots would attack them, with that blue and orange ‘Bot leading them. 

There was still a stigma, but that camp was specifically for ‘Cons with young, to be safe near the border and willing to go through amnesty trials to be reintegrated into Cybertronian Society. 

When Beetle got to the cliffs half a klik away, far enough to outrun the ‘Bots but still close enough to see the flames. Beetle knew his sire had set up a safehouse in some cave near the cliffs, so at least they wouldn’t be as helpless as they could be out in the open. 

Which was good, because he saw a small seeker flying their direction, though with the light of the flame, the Autobot brand was flashing his way. 

Beetle managed to get Wildbreak into the safehouse before he heard the  _ chi-link _ of transforming, and heard light pedesteps closing in, with a flash of a camera illuminating the ground. 

“Interns Log, Moth. The raid was unsuccessful, with elite guardsmen closing in on Sentinel. I saw a grounder leaving the area, and am now in pursuit,” The voice, Moth ( _ that name sounded familiar), _ squealed, “Maybe I’ll get a scholarship for aiding an amnesty seeking ‘Con. Oh, uh, log end.” 

A click and a flash, and Beetle was in her face. 

“Who are you, and why did you follow me?” 

Her face seemed permanently scared, her mouth making an M shape in the purple faceplate. Her blue optics looked up at him, cementing in his processor that ‘Bots were short as all hell. 

The femme straightned up, lifting her wings from the droop they took when he scared her. “I’m Moth, an investigative intern for the Elite Academy. I saw you leaving the amnesty seeking camp, and wanted to help. You have a sparkling with you, right?” She tried to look around him, though being less than half his height didn’t help her. 

“What’s it to you? Why would I tell you if there’s an Autobot currently scorching the safety camp?” Beetle said, keeping a feeling for Wildbreak while he indimitated the small seeker. 

“Well, that guy was exiled. He isn’t held under the banner of Autobot anymore.” Moth said, straightening up, seemingly taking that as an insult, Beetle comparing her to that orange highlighter smoking up his home. 

“Yet you still followed me.” 

“To learn stuff about the Amnesty camp! About the living conditions, and the effects on when you finally get into the city!” Moth seemed very passionate about _ why _ she followed Beetle. It  _ infuriated _ him, with the idea that she could get anything out of him. 

“Well, maybe you can find your stupid scoop somewhere else! Because I’m not going to tell you  _ anything _ .” He towered above her, revving his engines in an attempt to intimidate her, like he’d seen his sire do many times before. 

“It’s not for anything like that!” She flared her wings, “I want to help you!” 

“We don’t  _ need any help! _ ” Beetle shoved her against the cliff wall,  _ too close _ to the cave where Wildbreak was. He saw her face scrunch up, and her optics turn dark. 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so  _ mean _ , you’d know what help can do!” Moth yelled, revving her own engine and running them up to the top of the cliffside. She then stopped them, so Beetle saw the ground plummeting to them as she cackled in his ear. 

“You crazy femme!” Beetle screamed, the wind taking his words. 

“Oh yeah, but you’re the one with the sparkling!” She replied, voice slightly wavering, as if the fall was scaring her too. 

They hit the ground with a roll, with Beetle springing up to check on the cave. Moth was still laying on the ground, recovering from the drop. 

“Wildbreak?” Beetle questioned into the cave, hearing his voice echo, “Wildbreak? Wybie?!” Beetle yelled, looking for the blue toddler. 

“The sparkling is gone?” Moth asked, now up on her pedes and standing behind Beetle. 

  
“He’s lost, because of  _ you. _ ” 


End file.
